


Henry Needs to Know

by SolNiveAngelo (Mogadorian_Wolf)



Series: Vampire Joss, Human Vlad [5]
Category: The Chronicles Of Vladimir Tod - Zac Brewer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 17:58:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11560416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mogadorian_Wolf/pseuds/SolNiveAngelo
Summary: Vlad and Joss discuss how they should inform Henry about their relationship while Henry’s making out with a random girl outside Joss’s window. There may be rock throwing involved.





	Henry Needs to Know

**Author's Note:**

> So for those of you who like reading my Vladimir Todd AU series... If I only posted once a week, how many could I get away with?  
> Also the second part to this will be posted on Monday.

“We should tell him,” Vlad decided, frowning as he laid sprawled on my bed, watching Henry make out with another girl outside my window. It was revolting.

                “How about we just let him walk in on us?” I suggested. “It would be great payback with the display he keeps giving us outside _my_ room.”

                Vlad rolled his eyes, but there’s a little smile on playing on his lips, so I know I’ve at least humored him. “You’re so mean sometimes.”

                “Fine. We flirt in front of him and see how long it takes him to figure it out.”

                “Don’t be ridiculous,” Vlad scoffed as he rolled his eyes, and I had his full attention now, despite Henry’s questionable display. “We’ve been doing that for a week. He’s as dense as a polar bear about it. I say we take him out for dinner and announce it while he’s eating.”

I could picture Henry choking on his food, staring at me in shock, like he thought we were just messing with him. It was a pleasant thought especially as his mouth wasn’t on his latest victims anymore, but a good deal lower, and I smirked. “I can live with that.”

Vlad smiled and pulled out a bag from his bag on the floor and held it up. “How about we throw rocks at the window until we scare off your cousin? I brought some with me. Is he drinking her blood, now? I thought that was like against your family rules or something.”

I turned my gaze back to the window, already feeling disgust. “More or less. Hand me a rock.” I put a hand up to him and feel a heavy rock drop in it. I don’t hesitate to toss at the window. Uncle Mike would have me replace it if I broke it.

Henry jolted away with wide eyes and turned to stare at the window. He glared when he saw it was just me. And Vlad but Henry rarely saw Vlad anyway. I grinned and waved teasingly at him.


End file.
